cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tamika Jones
Tamika Jones - postać z serialu Klasa 3000, harfistka, uczennica klasy muzycznej w szkole w Westley w Atlancie. Opis Tamika jest czarnoskórą dziewczyną, która swą wrażliwość skrywa pod płaszczykiem twardej kobiety. Wiele razy usiłuje pokazać swoim kolegom, jak bardzo obce jest jej pojęcie delikatności, co powoduje nieraz wiele problemów. Chociaż dziewczyna obnosi się ze swoją siłą fizyczną, to jednocześnie nieraz ma kompleksy z powodu swojej budowy ciała - Li’l D w odcinku Home (część 1.) stwierdził, że nie będzie się z nią bił, bo z dziewczynami się tak nie robi... i dodał do tego złośliwą uwagę, która brzmiała: "zwłaszcza jeśli cel jest tak ogromny". Z kolei w odcinku Vote Sunny chłopak narzekał, że Tamika uniemożliwiała mu zobaczenie, jak Sunny Bridges odbierał nagrodę dla najlepszego nauczyciela roku. Wyraził to słowami: "Widzę tylko tyłek Tamiki". Tę część ciała wyśmiali również uczniowie starszych klas, którzy z tego powodu kazali jej pilnować drzwi w odcinku Funky Monkey (choć była to mniej upokarzająca i męcząca praca jak w przypadku pozostałych). Czasami zwraca się do ludzi per "misiu". Ma kompleks na punkcie bycia tancerką - w odcinku Home (część 1.) obawia się, że w przypadku likwidacji klasy musiałaby zostać baletnicą (w teledysku do piosenki Life without music ta obawa została wyrażona w komicznej animacji, która pokazała, jak Tamika podczas tańca wypada przez okno). Tymczasem w odcinku The Devil and Li’l D chciała pobić stworzonego przez Phily'ego Phila robota, który mówił jej, że ma odpowiednie warunki... do bycia baletnicą. Uważa się za ulubienicę Sunny'ego, o czym mówi klasie tanecznej w odcinku Peanuts! Get Yer Peanuts!. Czasami boi się osób silniejszych od niej - w odcinku Funky Monkey ustępuje starszym chłopakom (zwłaszcza temu większemu i milczącemu), zaś w odcinku Free Phillly nie chce wdawać się w bójki z uczniami Instytutu Technicznego Marietta, gdyż mają metalowe ręce. Mimo swego obejścia Tamika cieszy się sympatią rówieśników, której nie zmniejszają nawet drobne docinki ze strony Lil'D, a co więcej - nieraz osiąga ona istne ekstremum jak w przypadku Eddiego i Madison. Ten pierwszy jest bezgranicznie zakochany w Tamice i w niemal każdym odcinku próbuje zdobyć jej serce, a ponieważ urodził się w niezwykle zamożnej rodzinie, dysponuje wielkimi funduszami, które wykorzystuje do przeróżnych akcji, jak np. układanie jej imienia na boisku przy pomocy robaczków świętojańskich (Home - część 1.). Z kolei Madison uważa się za najlepszą "kumpelę" Tamiki i w odcinku Take A Hike! nie chce jej spuszczać ani na krok. Obie te "toksyczne" relacje zostały zabawnie podsumowane w odcinku Nothin’ To It But To Do It, w którym Tamika początkowo nie ma zamiaru karmić rybek w domu Sunny'ego razem z Madison, lecz kiedy Lil'D proponuje jej pomoc Eddiego, Murzynka stwierdza, że woli towarzystwo drugiej "ofermy". W odcinku Prank Yankers została wybrana na przewodniczącą klasy, chociaż sama tego nie chciała. Musiała wziąć udział w zebraniu, na którym przez przypadek podsunęła pomysł na zorganizowanie szkolnej imprezy w czarno-białej kolorystyce. Wzbudziła tym zainteresowanie dwu popularnych dziewczyn, które postanowiły zaprosić ją do swego grona. Pod ich wpływem Tamika zmieniła swój styl ubierania, a także oddała im swój "emblemat" - bransoletkę z napisem "Kopać tyłki". Nowe koleżanki nie tylko zachęciły ją do tego, by odnosiła się z dystansem do przyjaciół z klasy 3000, ale i brała udział w niewybrednych dowcipach, których celem było zakłócanie szkolnego życia np. przez wprowadzanie helu do budynku albo ustawianiu gabinetu dyrektorskiego do góry nogami. Dziewczyny w końcu wydały Tamikę, podstawiając na "miejscu przestępstwa" jej bransoletkę, przez co ta została zawieszona w prawach ucznia. Tamika nie poddała się i zwabiła zdradliwe koleżanki do domu Sunny'ego, gdzie chciała się na nich zemścić, te jednak okazały się oszustkami, które pragnęły zabrać Sunny'emu jego magiczną kredę. W tym odcinku pojawił się ojciec Tamiki, można też było zobaczyć jej piękny dom, urządzony w dość "słodkiej" stylistyce. W odcinku Tamika and the Beast harfistka staje się obiektem westchnień dla Bestii - taki przydomek nosi mistrz gry na perkusji, który miał rywalizować z Lil'D. Tamika odwzajemniła to uczucie i często spotykała się z nowym chłopakiem, lecz ich stosunki były dość skomplikowane, bowiem dziewczyna wstydziła się tego i robiła wszystko, by nikt się nie dowiedział o jej związku. Musiała się ukrywać tym bardziej, że tajemniczy sprawca zaczął niszczyć perkusję Lil'D, a wszelkie podejrzenia spadły na Bestię, który był człowiekiem o dość nieprzyjemnym wyglądzie i sposobie zachowania. Tamika zerwała z nim, kiedy zobaczyła, że na miejscu zniszczonej perkusji znajdowała się bandana należąca do Bestii, później jednak dowiedziała się, że za wandalizmy odpowiadał inny perkusista, który przegrał wcześniejszy etap konkursu. Tamika chciała wrócić do Bestii, ten jednak po wygranej w zawodach znalazł sobie grono zauroczonych fanek i nie zwrócił uwagi na zawiedzioną ekspartnerkę... W odcinku Safety Last zagrała Roszpunkę w szkolnym przedstawieniu zorganizowanym przez Sunny'ego. Była lekko poirytowana faktem, że Eddie mówił, iż uratuje Tamikę, a nie Roszpunkę, jak to było napisane w sztuce. Ostatecznie jednak przekonała się, że woli Eddiego w roli księcia-wybawiciela niż bardzo ekscentrycznego, rozśpiewanego i wiecznie gwiazdorzącego chłopaka zwącego się Gicz Cielęca. W odcinku The Cure próbowała wyleczyć Sunny'ego za pomocą soku pomarańczowego. Witamina C mogła okazać się przydatna, jednak Tamika zachęciła swego nauczyciela do wypicia zbyt wielu kartonów, co spowodowało, że jego głowa zaczęła wyglądać... jak pomarańcza. W odcinku Take A Hike! można było się dowiedzieć, że należała do Babeczkowych Skautów, jednak mimo zdobycia wielu sprawności nie potrafiła sobie poradzić, kiedy razem z zgubiły się w lesie. Dzielenie niedoli z hiperaktywną przyjaciółką doprowadziło Tamikę do kompletnego załamania, tak jak Eddiego, którego rozpaczy nie uśmierzył nawet fakt zastąpienia Tamiki przez dziewczynę z klasy aktorskiej. Eddiemu bardzo brakowało tego, jak Tamika brutalnie odtrącała jego zaloty, więc bardzo się ucieszył, kiedy Tamika po wyjściu z lasu uderzyła go tortem-podarunkiem w twarz. W odcinku Kam Inc. była lekko zazdrosna, kiedy Eddie przestał o nią zabiegać i wskutek zbiegu okoliczności zaczął zalecać się do dziewczyny imieniem Zelda. Początkowo nic nie zapowiadało tak nagłej odmiany losu: Tamika na sali gimnastycznej poczęstowała Eddiego ciosem w brzuch, a później oświadczyła mu, że ma serdecznie dosyć biżuterii, którą ten w prezencie zostawia jej w jedzeniu (pokazała mu nawet zdjęcie rentgenowskie, na którym widać, jak drogocenną zawartość skrywa przez to jej brzuch). Kiedy wyrzuciła znaleziony w obiedzie naszyjnik, przedmiot trafił do Zeldy, która była pod wrażeniem tego prezentu i została dziewczyną Eddiego. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że Eddie zgodził się na ten związek, gdyż zależało mu na tym, aby Tamika zwróciła na niego uwagę wskutek zazdrości. Miłosny trójkąt przeobraził się niebawem w kwadrat, kiedy kolega Eddiego i Tamiki - Kam - również zaczął robić wszystko, by Zelda się w nim zakochała. Ostatecznie Zelda porzuciła obu chłopaków, a Tamika oświadczyła, że cały czas jest zazdrosna, ale o obojętność, jaką Eddie okazuje innym dziewczynom, a nie jej. W odcinku Christmas Special wydarzył się cud i Tamika okazała w końcu sympatię Eddiemu, kiedy ten umożliwił jej spotkanie z prawdziwym świętym Mikołajem. Eddie był bardzo zadowolony tym bardziej, że ta raczyła go nawet... uściskać. Ciekawostki * Poświęcona jest jej piosenka Cool Kitty (w oryginale śpiewa ją ta sama aktorka głosowa, jednak w polskiej już nie). * W odcinku Brotha From the Third Rock ujawniła niechcący, że kolekcjonuje jednorożce (chciała oglądać program dla ich zbieraczy). Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Nastolatkowie